Are You Gay Neji?
by SE Uchiha
Summary: [Oneshot] An incident at training causes Tenten to wonder about Neji's love life. Rated for language. NejiTen


A/N: This is a oneshot and totally random. If this fic has any similarities to another it is only coincidental.

"Found you." rasped his voice in her ear. Instantly she launched herself out of the cover of the trees. The moment her feet touched the ground she started running. She only managed to travel a few feet before her attacker appeared infront of her. With a snap of her wrist, she sent a dozen kunai sailing through the air. Silver eyes glinted teasingly and full lips twitched into a smirk. He fell into his trademark stance and pushed his body into a spin. Blue chakra surrounded him and suddenly her attack turned on her. The kunais reflected of the shield of chakra and were sent flying back at her. Her body told her to run but her pride wouldn't let her. With her feet planted firmly to the ground she pulled out another kunai and prepared to defend herself. After deflecting the first three quite simply, her confidence grew. The next three were easy as well. But as she went to block the next one, a pain ripped across her chest. She winced at the sting but continued to fight. Only when she was sure that no more projectiles were headed her way did she assess her wounds. She cursed quietly when she noticed the tear in her shirt. To make matters worse it had cut the bindings and flesh underneath. The bottom curve of her breast was easily seen through rent in her top.

"Hey, Neji, lets stop okay." she said hoping that he could hear her through the swirl of blue that encircled him. She glanced up to see if he had agreed and found herself staring into his blank, unemotional eyes. He had stopped his Kaiten earlier and had been watching her as she inspected her injuries. 'That bastard! He's been looking the entire time.' Her cheeks heated with embaressment and she turned to hide it. She glanced sheepishly over her shoulder and asked Neji to had toss her pack over. He turned almost roboticly and walked over to the shade of a tree near the edge of the clearing, his Hyuuga robes blowing in the wind as he walked. A light thud sounded near her feet and she reached down to pick up her bag. She muttered a small thanks and walked into the trees to dress her wounds and to change into her spare top and bindings. 'How could he be so calm?' she asked herself as she bandaged her chest. 'Any normal guy would have freaked, I mean I practically flashed him.' As she pulled on her shirt it finally hit her. 'Maybe he's gay!' she thought. She nodded her head and decided to ask him when she got back. 'But I shouldn't get my hopes up. He hardly talks at all, and he probably won't answer.'

She reentered the clearing and swallowed hard. 'Maybe later.' she decided when she noticed how the break in their training had agrivated him.

He rose effortlessly to his feet and met her gaze. "Shall we continue Tenten?" he said, pretending that she had any choice in the matter. She forced a short 'Hai' and their training resumed.

Hours later she collapsed to the ground gasping for air. "No more Neji. I'm done." she wheezed pathetically while she mentally cursed herself for her weakness. Without a word, Neji simply turned to leave. "Wait!" she shouted a bit too forcefully. He turned and his silver eyes locked with her brown. "Neji..." she trailed off and a blush painted her cheeks. He hn'd in response, openly displaying his annoyance. "A-Are you, um...gay?" she stammered. Neji remained composed and shook his head no. "Are you sure?" she asked, "I mean... I was practically flashing you earlier and you didn't do a thing." she whispered as her blush intensified. He glared angrily at her for not believing him.

"No. I'm not..." he paused having difficulty saying it, "gay." he finally said. Tenten smirked and Neji punched himself for his unease.

"Oh. So if your not gay, then why the pause?" she taunted as he fumed. It's not often that Neji Hyuuga gets nervous, and this time she planned to enjoy it. When he didn't answer she chuckled and continued. "I'd like to see you prove it." she challenged. Only when Neji smirked did she realize her mistake. 'Damn, I knew that teasing him was a bad idea.'

Neji smirked before disappearing. Tenten whipped around to search for him only to run into his chest. 'Found him.' she thought as she look up to meet his gaze. He chuckled shortly before gripping her chin and crushing his lips to hers. Tenten gasped and Neji, forever the opportunist, slipped his tongue past her lips. The moment she composed herself and attempted to respond, he pulled away. "There, that enough proof for you?" he asked as he smirked at her loss of breath. Tenten, though unable to speak, shook her head no stubbornly. She wasn't going to give up this easy. "Hn." Neji snorted and turned to walk away, "Fine, I'll just go kiss someone else."

A low growl sounded behind him and he turned around, his ever-present overconfident smirk plastered on his face. "Hell no." bristled Tenten before tackling an almost smiling Neji to the ground as she slammed her lips against his.


End file.
